1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for reading a magnetic stripe and/or chip card, which comprises a card reader for reading out data from a magnetic stripe and/or chip card, which card reader has a transport path along which the magnetic stripe and/or chip card is moved when it is inserted into the card reader and/or removed from the card reader. Further, the device has an image capturing unit for capturing images of the card reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices for reading magnetic stripe and/or chip cards are used in particular in automated teller machines, automatic cash register systems, automatic cash safes and payment terminals. The magnetic stripe and/or chip card is in particular an EC (electronic cash) card or a credit card by means of which purchased goods are paid or money is to be withdrawn. In order to obtain the account data stored on the magnetic stripe and/or chip card and the associated PIN, illegal skimming attacks are performed in which a so-called skimming module is provided in front of the slot into which the magnetic stripe and/or chip card is inserted, by means of which skimming module the data of the magnetic stripe and/or chip card are read out. In addition, the PIN is spied out, for example, by means of a camera which is mounted in a hidden manner or a manipulation of the keypad so that the person performing this skimming attack knows both the data of the magnetic stripe and/or chip card and the associated PIN and thus can withdraw money or make purchases in an unauthorized manner.
For blocking such skimming attacks, it is known from document DE 10 2011 001 541 A1 to provide a camera on an automated teller machine, by means of which camera the location area in front of the automated teller machine is detected. By means of image processing programs it is determined whether in addition to the person using the automated teller machine a further person which possibly might try to spy out data is present in the location area. The image taken by the camera can, for example, be shown in the display of the automated teller machine.
For blocking skimming attacks, it is known from document DE 10 2011 010 737 A1 to capture an image of the automated teller machine by means of a camera at predetermined time intervals and/or after a movement of objects in the area in front of the automated teller machine and to compare this image with a target image. By means of this image comparison it can be determined whether objects, in particular skimming modules, have been mounted to the automated teller machine without permission.
Further methods for blocking skimming attacks, in which the automated teller machines themselves or the area in front of the automated teller machine is monitored by means of a camera are, for example, known from documents DE 10 2010 036 961 A1, DE 10 2009 018 322 A1, and DE 10 2009 081 320 A1.
All these known camera-based methods for blocking skimming attacks have in common that by means of the camera only the outer area of the automated teller machine or of the device in which the device for reading the magnetic stripe and/or chip cards is installed is monitored.
To circumvent such methods for blocking skimming attacks, recently miniature skimming modules are inserted into the transport path of the card reader, in particular into the slot into which also the magnetic stripe and/or chip card is inserted. The data are read out by means of these miniature skimming modules. Such skimming modules inserted into the card reader cannot be detected by means of the known methods for blocking skimming attacks.
It is the object of the invention to specify a device for reading a magnetic stripe and/or chip card, by means of which skimming modules inserted into the transport path of the card reader of the device can reliably be detected in an easy manner.